Lo llamamos química
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Post An Intern's Guide to the Galaxy] Un poco de Abby... Y Dubenko... Y, desde ya, química... [uhuh, este sumario apesta ¬¬]


Tema: General/Romance Dubby  
Idea: Mantener a Laucha despierta hasta las 4am, o más.  
Dedicatoria:A Paly, que es mi compañerita de vida, aun desde lejos. A Lau. A Pauli y a More que aún no admiten que Dubenko es encantador. A Lina, que ya lo admitió. A Tina, porque siempre se lo merece.

* * *

**Lo llamamos química  
**_(o Como despertar a Laucha)_

-En serio, no se que pretende ese estúpido…- se quejaba Abby a Neela  
-¿Qué estúpido?- dijo Ray, mientras dejaba una historia.  
-Dubenko!- dijo Abby- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso en el pasillo? Además de un montón de garabatos en la pared…  
-Ese montón de garabatos en a pared, Dra. Lockhart, lo llamamos química- dijo una voz fría desde atrás de Abby.  
Ella trago con dificultad y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso tan alto.  
-Estem, Dr. Dubenko…  
-No explique lo que no puede, Dra. Infórmeme sobre el caso por el que me llamaron… ¿Una apendicitis?  
-Si, si… Paciente en cortina 4, Claire Ureons, hice las pruebas preeliminares y todos indicaron apendicitis.  
-Bien- él se dio vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, pero volvió a girar al recordar algo y le dijo a Abby:  
-¿Usted es la médica a cargo?  
-¿Yo? Si- ella aún estaba nerviosa  
Dubenko suspiró:-¿Y no piensa acompañarme a ver a su paciente?... A pesar de lo que haya oído no muerdo¿sabe?  
-Oh, si lo siento- Abby fue tras él.  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

-¿Qué tenemos?  
Abby vio que Dubenko ingresaba a Trauma 1 _"Por favor¿no tenemos otro cirujano?"_ se dijo a sí misma.  
-Herido de bala. Pulmón colapsado, estábamos por intubarlo- dijo Susan.  
-Yo lo hago- dijo Abby.  
-Es muy arriesgado, Dra. Lewis, hágalo usted.- dijo Dubenko. Susan tomo el tubo que le alcanzaba Chunny, a pesar de su sorpresa.  
Abby miró a Dubenko con una mezcla de confusión e irá, el solo desvió la vista.  
-Entre- dijo Susan.  
-Perfecto, lo subo.  
-Subo como asistente.- sugirió Abby  
-No lo necesito, gracias- dijo él y salió.  
Susan y Abby quedaron solas en la sala.  
-¿Qué le hiciste?  
-¿A quién?- dijo Abby, sorprendida  
-A Dubenko! Hoy temprano era encantador con vos y ahora… bueno, todo lo contrario.  
-No lo sé. Está loco.  
-Como digas… Pero algo le hiciste- Susan salió tras decir eso y Abby se quedo con la vista perdida en la puerta.  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

-¡Neela!  
-Uh, uh¿Qué hice?- dijo ella a Abby.  
-¿Por qué tomaste mi caso?  
-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Qué caso?- Neela estaba realmente extrañada.  
-El de sala uno, la niña que necesitaba una punción lumbar…  
-Uhm… Dubenko me la dio…  
-¿Cómo!- gritó Abby  
-Eh, que no lo hice a propósito… él me dijo que no sabia si era de alguien y que había que terminar la punción rápido y eso… Así que me hice cargo y…  
Neela no terminó de hablar, pues vio a Abby alejarse  
-Hey¿A dónde vas?  
-A matar a Dubenko!- gritó la interna y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con ella adentro.

Con la determinación de quien sabe lo que hace, Abby cruzó el piso de Cirugía, hasta la última oficina. Frente a la puerta, no golpeó solo entró, reclamando:  
-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!  
Dubenko levantó la vista de su investigación:-¿Modales, Dra. Lockhart?  
-¿Usted me viene a hablar de modales, después de entregarle a una de mis compañeras un caso que sabía que era mío!  
-Bueno, no sabía donde estaba, y tenía que terminar con eso rápido…- él bajo la vista de vuelta a sus hojas, como si no le importase la presencia de Abby en la oficina  
-Estaba en otra sala, podía haber esperado 10 minutos. Además eso solo es el broche de oro… ¿Cómo me trato en la sala de trauma?...  
-Dra. Lockhart no estoy de humor para una escena de…  
-Y yo no estoy de humor para un médico ciclotímico que un momento pretende que aprenda y al otro no me deja hacer nada  
-Si pretendí que aprendiese, pero para usted fueron garabatos… Si no entiende la base de lo que hace…  
-La química no es la única base de la medicina!- Abby interrumpió  
-Todos los día dice abreviaturas químicas, receta medicamentos con formulas, realiza cuentas sin saberlo… No, no es la única base, pero es una muy importante y si no sabe dibujar un solo átomo…  
-Sí sé dibujar un átomo!  
-Pruébelo  
Abby se acercó al escritorio, tomo una hoja que estaba libre, le sacó la birome de la mano a Dubenko y dibujo un átomo de oxígeno, con su respectiva ionización y fórmula.  
Dio vuelta la hoja para que él pudiese observarla bien y le devolvió la birome  
-¿Feliz?  
-¿Y era tan difícil hacerlo cuándo se lo pedí?  
-No iba dibujar en una pared! Ni en una pantalla de radiografías¿Ahora va a dejarme trabajar en paz?  
-Lo pensaré  
Abby suspiró y dio media vuelta  
-Ah, Lockhart…  
-¿Sí?  
-Cierre la puerta al salir…  
Ella lo miro con odio y dio un portazo  
-¡Gracias!- gritó él.  
Abby no pudo evitar una mueca en sus labios.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Un café- pidió ella  
Lo recibió, pago y agradeció. Giro sobre sus talones para buscar lugar y vio a Dubenko haciendo lo mismo que antes en su oficina "¿Este tipo no descansa?" se dijo.  
-Creo que lo que mas a hecho hoy es escribir y buscar en ese libro- dijo ella  
-Y yo creo que lo que mas ha hecho hoy es molestarme  
-Uh, yo…  
-Bromeaba, Dra. Lockhart.- él sonrió- Es mas me agrada que interrumpa esta vez…  
-¿Por qué?- ella se acercó más a la mesa.  
-Esto esta saturándome- Dubenko admitió y se quitó los lentes para comprobar que estén limpios  
-¿Tan aburrido?  
-No es aburrido- el señalo el libro- Solo que a veces cansa un poco…  
-Ahm… ¿de que trata?- Abby se sentó al lado de Dubenko.  
-Como puede afectar la realización sentimental de un médico en su éxito- dijo Dubenko, pero no miraba al libro, tenía sus ojos en Abby.  
-¿A favor o en contra?- pregunto ella, quien si miraba al libro.  
-Ese es el problema.-Dubenko volvió su vista al libro- Debe ser una exposición de ideas, sin tomar partida… Y me di cuanta de que me pase 12 hojas tomando una postura lo que se supone que… Te estoy aburriendo con esto Abby  
_"Abby?... de donde habrá salido eso?"_ dijo la mente de ella  
-No, no lo haces- respondió Abby en voz alta.  
Él levantó la vista otra vez, para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de ella a milímetros de distancia.  
-¿No?- preguntó él, bajito  
-No- repitió ella. Y sus labios terminaron donde debían, en los de él.  
"Beeep – Beeep – Beeeep – Beeep" el sonido de los dos buscadores hizo que se separasen de pronto.  
-Emergencias, no me extraña- dijo Abby y los dos salieron.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Abby, entrando delante de Dubenko  
-Lo sacaron de la pileta, lleva 12 minutos mas o menos con paro respiratorio- dijo Carter.  
-El pulmón derecho se oye peor- dijo Abby, tras el control con el estetoscopio.  
-No veo las cuerdas, hay que abrirlo- dijo Dubenko.  
Carter se había hecho a un lado  
-Escalpelo…  
Abby ordenaba y Dubenko obedecía… Carter los miraba sorprendidos.  
-Lo perdemos- anunció Haleh, que también estaba ahí.  
-Tranquila, casi esta terminado- susurró Dubenko a Abby  
-Lo sé…

-Pulso fuerte y continuo- dijo Haleh, unos minutos mas tarde.  
-Eso estuvo muy bien, excelente trabajo en equipo- dijo Carter a Dubenko y Abby, que se sacaban los guantes.  
-Lo llamamos química- Abby sonrió a Dubenko, él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Carter los miró extrañado y sintiéndose de más dijo:-Lo subo  
Y él y Haleh salieron de la sala.  
-¿Lo llamamos química?- repitió Dubenko, acercándose a Abby.  
-Hay muchas apreciaciones para esa palabra- ella sonrió  
-¿Tantas?  
-Dos al menos…  
-Abby  
-¿Si?  
-Carter va preguntarte sobre eso… Y luego serán rumores infundados…  
-Démosle fundamentos  
-¿Qué?- dijo Dubenko  
-Dije: démosle fundamentos  
-Si lo escuché… pero cóm…  
-Algo así- ella se puso de puntitas de pie y apoyó sus labios en los de Dubenko, sabiendo que del otro lado Ray y Neela los veían.  
-La idea era que respondas al beso- se quejó ella  
-¿Sí?  
-Sí!  
-Hubieses empezado por ahí…  
Dubenko tomó a Abby por la cintura, atrayéndola contra él, y la besó…

* * *

_Y bueno... cómo estuvo?...  
Que tal un review para decirme...  
_


End file.
